Isabella in Berk
by abbiewarmheart51
Summary: The story continues six years after Isabella winds up in Berk, see how the perils continue with them as adults.
1. Chapter 1

Six years on Berk. SIX YEARS ON BERK! I can't believe it, I, Isabella Elma Haddock have been living on Berk for six years. So much change, Everyone has grown up! Hiccup is twenty, and I myself am eighteen. But we are the biggest children you will ever see, With age we have grown physically, Hiccup, he hit a very long growth spurt. We were two of the skinniest kids you could find, Hiccup around five four, me about five two. I'd say we weighed the same as each other, I only discovered that many years ago when we were dared to pick each other up. Not now though, Hiccup has grown to be about six feet tall. But I'm not far behind, I'm fairly tall, five eleven. Even taller when I put on thick boots, But I'd say in looks all of us kids did pretty good. Hiccup has become one of the best looking guys on Berk, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, they grew apart look wise, even more than before. Snotlout, he's okay, still trying to persuade Astrid into dating him, but he grew a beard! That's about it for him, Fishlegs became a decent warrior. Him and Meatlug are an inseparable pair. Like most of us dragon and rider teams, Astrid, oh she has grown to be one of the most beautiful women, her attitude has changed in ways, but she's still her same old self, with some twists here and there. I myself, I grew out my hair a bit, I still refuse to braid it. I'd say I've grown to be pretty, not gorgeous like Astrid, but pretty. It's funny, but instead of getting clothes of my own as I grow, I've taken a liking to wearing Hiccup's clothes, he gives me old tunics and leggings, and other clothing. Whatever he doesn't want or grows out of, I take it.

I sit up in bed, Hiccup's still asleep, I slip downstairs and make breakfast, then come back up to do the typical thing I do when Hiccup doesn't wake up first. I grabbed some small thread and straddle Hiccup lightly, making sure he can't feel my weight on him. I take some of the thread and pick up a strand of his hair. Carefully making it into a loop and tying it off with the brown thread. I do about thirty more before Hiccup starts to wake up. He rolls onto his back and sits up. I lean back as he almost smacks into me. "Morning!" I say, He rubs his face, "Huh? Oh, morning Belle. What did you do?" He says drowsily, then snaps into his typical fashion, I smirk as I say in a joking tone, "I made breakfast!" He frowns at me, and puts his hand on the back of his head. "Oh, don't tell me you were messing with my hair again!" He whines in a pretend tone. I'm laughing, "Yup! Your hair is shaggy, why shouldn't I mess with it?" I say. He rolls his eyes with a smile, "Because you have hair of your own." He says. I snicker, "But your beautiful locks are layered and separated perfectly!" I joke. He pushes me off of him with a laugh and jumps out of bed before I can attack. We are such children, Hiccup puts on a dark brown tunic and is about to grab at some shoulder pads when I snatch them first, "You have no need for armor," I place the shoulder pads on a high shelf and go down to fix up a bowl of soup for him,

Hiccup takes a comb and his hands and undoes the looped hair, until he stops, it actually looks interesting having just one little twisted braid. He clomps down the stairs,

"Dad back yet?" Hiccup asks me, I look up at him, "No, how many days has dad been gone Hiccup?" I ask him a bit worried, he moves his jaw a bit, "Twenty two..." He says as he stares at his fish soup. "How long will you wait until we send a search out for him?" I ask, He takes a bite of soup, "I'll give him another week, there could have been a mistake, or they needed to stop for something. I know he said two weeks Belle, but he has been late, never this late, but I'm sure he is fine." He says, badly trying to calm me. "Okay... Hey, you left one of my braids in," Hiccup smiles at me, "I thought it looked nice, would you like me to make us match?" He says. I smirk at him, typical Hiccup. "So, you and Astrid?" I ask, Hiccup scarfs down some of his soup, "Us? I guess we are okay, after so many years... But, as I am, and always have been, the adult in your life, I need to ask, have you found a guy?" He says. I carefully set my spoon down, "Me? Me, Me find a decent guy on this island? Um, no." I say as I pick up both of our bowls, Hiccup let's out his breath, I turn and look at him, "It's like ever since the whole thing with Ash you've wanted me away from all men. That was years ago Hiccup, we are adults now." I say. Another day of things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I adjust my boots so I can run easier outside, Hiccup sits on the steps and adjusts his boot as well, then I see him remove his metal foot, "Is something wrong with it?" I ask him, He moves some small pieces then puts it back in place, "It's okay, but I think I'm going to retighten these pieces." He says we open the door and head outside. We are walking along, Toothless and Zip, my wonderful Naddar, following us down there. We arrive at the black smith shop, yep, we still work here. To our shock instead of an empty shop because Gobber is away with dad, there was someone in the shop! Hiccup stuck his arm out, "ow.." I say as his arm jabs into my chest. I stop and watch as Hiccup approaches the person, "Excuse me, can I help you?" Hiccup asks, the person spins around, a, very good looking man is standing there. "Whoops! Sorry! I, I was just looking for something!" The man says. He resumes the place he was searching and grabs a hammer. Hiccup nods, "If that's what you need, return it once you're done." He says. The man thanks Hiccup and walks out, starting into a slow run up the hill, I whip around, "Hey! What's your name?!" I call out, he turns around as he's running, "My name's Rye!" He calls out. "I've never seen him around," Hiccup says. "His names Rye..." I mumble as I pick up a piece of wood. Hiccup turns around and stares at me, "Are you, smitten?" He asks me. I narrow my eyes a bit, "You're kidding, right?" I ask,

Sadly, it's true. I do like Rye, no denying it. I carve the wooden handle of an axe, and Hiccup fixes it to the actual head. The day goes by, Astrid drops in and decides to walk home with us, on our way we run into Rye. "Oh hi! You, um, oh! You two are the chief's children! Isabella and Hiccup! And you are?" He asks, Astrid smiles at him, "I'm Astrid, you must be Rye, the man Hiccup was talking about." Astrid says politely. Rye smiles back, "That's me, but I'm not much of a man, I'm only nineteen. You look beautiful Astrid, I especially love your braid, reminds me of the one I used to keep my hair in, til it got cut off... Well, I've got to go! I'll be returning that hammer in the morning!" He says. He runs off to somewhere, we walk the rest of the way home, we invite Astrid in for supper, which she accepts greatly. I usually cook or Hiccup, but we decide to all work on supper together. "How about cooked cabbage with apples?" I ask. They nod, Hiccup licks his lips, "It sounds good! I'll get the vegetables, Belle, you get put the things you need to work your magic, and Astrid find a dragon to get the fire started." He says, Astrid laughs, "I thought Belle was the cook!" She says. I laugh, I really was. Soon I'm dicing cabbage and Astrid's slicing apples, while we keep Hiccup busy slicing bread, and fetching stuff. "The cabbage and apples can be put in the pan and cooked, but let's mix some butter in with it for flavor." I say as I put the food on the pan to cook. Astrid spins around, "How about we have some cold meat! It will taste good!" She says, I nod my head yes as I mix the butter Hiccup handed me in with the vegetables. We eat our delicious supper together, before Astrid heads home.

The next morning Hiccup clomps down the stairs, "Something is up, you were up first and my hair is perfectly" He stops and looks at me, "What?" I ask as I place some warm meat on top of some buttered bread. He shakes his head a bit, "Your hair, it's in braids." He says. I look at him, "So?" I say. He circles half way around me, "You never wear your hair in braids, ever. Wait, is it because Rye said he liked braids? I knew you liked him!" He says. I hand him a plate with his breakfast on it and sit down with mine in hand, he follows and sits down as well. "I, guess I like Rye, I don't know." I say as I take a bite of my breakfast. I finish mine well before Hiccup finishes his, he picks up something, "Hey Belle, do you think you could put one of those little braids in my hair?" He asks me as he finishes off his breakfast and hands me a brown thread. "Sure, sit on the floor." I say. He obediently sits down on the ground, his legs spread out, I sit on my knees and braid the one lopsided and long strand of hair on the one side of his head. And tie it off tightly. "There," I say as I finish up.

"I wanted to surprise you Belle, we aren't going to work, you have been entered in a Deadly Naddar race! And I am entered in a speed lap on Toothless, they won't let me enter because of the Night Fury situation, so I'm doing an obstacle course!" Hiccup tells me. I grin, dragon races are amazing. "That's great! I love competing, I'm guessing Astrid will be one of my competitors?" I reply. Hiccup laughs a bit, "What do you think? Typical you two…." We walk down to the area where we race dragons, this must be one if the bigger races, all the people! Zip and Toothless follow us, Hiccup is going first, I stand up front with a good view of the quick race, this will see how many laps Hiccup and Toothless can do in one minute at top seed. They mount up, and as soon as the judge yells go, they fly! They're whizzing around, the minute goes fast, and all too soon someone yells time. They stop, fifty six laps! Fifty six amazing laps! While Hiccup is being crowded, I wait for my race. I feel someone tap on my shoulder, "Hi! Isabella, I see you are in the race. I like your braids." Rye says as I turn to see him. "Hi," I mumble back. We stand there, I stare at my feet, Rye looks at me in a weird sort of way, "You know, you are pretty. Here's your hammer, gotta go!" He hands me a hammer as I blush at the comment, then runs off. I'm up next.


	3. Chapter 3

I smooth down Zip's tail spikes before hopping on for the race, nothing's worse than a stubborn and rowdy 'Naddar. I'm placed beside Astrid, we smile at each other then face in the direction we are headed, all too soon someone yells go! We take off flying out over rocky outcrops, considering we are the best, me and Astrid compete for first place, I'm almost in front of Astrid and Stormfly when something catches my eye, I can't finish the race, this is too important! I dive downward and land on the rocks. I hop off Zip and go to check it out, alarmingly, what I see is part of a ship! And, not just any viking boat, dad's boat! Only he has a piece like that on the front! I jump on Zip and go to find Hiccup, this is not good.

I land back at the line, the other riders not even in sight. "HICCUP! THERE'S A WRECKED SHIP! AND IT'S D-DAD'S!" I wail out, Hiccup pushes through the crowd to me, "Where?" He asks in a tone only something this important would ever bring out. "D-down there, it's dad's sh-ship. I, I didn't see any, remains… Hiccup? What happened to dad?" I stutter out. My body falls in to Hiccup's, he wraps his arms around me, right now, that one inch height difference feels like three feet.

A week goes by, everyone except me, (Hiccup, to paranoid..) searches for dad. Night searches are being made now, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruff', Tuff', and Fishlegs are making nightly sweeps on farther out islands. With everyone rushing about, my feelings for Rye have grown. Especially when I got some hours alone with him. He came here on a small boat, he isn't a part of any tribe or clan, he was born on a boat and has grown up traveling, until he decided to stop. So now he's finding jobs and such here on Berk. He's smart and has some plans for things, but is kind of wanting some sort of staple, something to keep him in Berk. My feelings were really jump started last night, when Rye admitted he thinks I'm pretty, and wants to be a bit "More than friends". I admitted my feelings, but the problem is, now I have to tell Hiccup about this and gain his approval, without dad he's all I've got. And his approval of Rye is highly important. Tonight's my chance,

We are upstairs in the house, Hiccup is just walking in the door as I'm cleaning a bit. "Any luck?" I say, He looks at me, "No, but he's okay, I'm sure of it." Hiccup comforts me. I nod, "Hiccup, you know how I said I might have feelings for Rye? Well, I've had time alone with him and-" He cuts me off, "You've been alone with Rye?" He asks me slightly alarmed, I continue, "Yes, as I was saying, we have talked and are good friends, and we are starting to truly love each other, will you please just approve of Rye, Hiccup! And then announce it and what needs to be done?" I finish. Hiccup stands firmly in front of me, his back facing the open end of the lofted upstairs. "No. I won't approve of Rye, we don't know anything! He could be trying to get close to us and the chief so he can use us! He's not even a part of a tribe or clan! He could be plotting or hiding anything from you!" He says. I feel hurt now, "WHY! HICCUP, WHY!? YOU WERE ALWAYS OKAY WITH ME FINDING SOMEONE PERFECT FOR ME! YOU NEVER PRESSURED ME INTO LOVING ASH, SIX YEARS AGO! YOU HAVE ASTRID! WHY CAN'T I HAVE RYE?!" I scream. Tears are streaming down my face now. Hiccup stands tall, "No. I know what I said, but until Rye shows something trustworthy, no. And I have Astrid because her family has been on Berk for years! Dad would approve of her in a heartbeat!" He says. I'm angry, I can feel the guilt well up as I shove Hiccup as hard as I can. He stumbles and trips on his metal foot, he falls off the open end of the loft! "HICCUP!" I screech as I run to the edge. I'm breathing heavily as I peer down to the main floor, to my luck, Toothless has jumped and caught Hiccup. I rush down to him, I stand a couple feet away, he sits up slowly, his hand on the back of his head, his metal foot! It came off in the fall, the tears come down even more as I see the broken and damaged metal foot, the whole bottom piece has come off! I put my hands over my mouth and run out the door, I can hear Hiccup calling me, "Belle! Isabella! Wait!" I run, I've caused to much trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

I found Zip and took off, trying to find a decent spot to stay. I finally settle up at Raven's Point, I'm by myself for a while when I heard foot steps. I turn my head a bit to see Rye. I sniffle as we sit in silence. I suddenly blurt out, "I told Hiccup! I told him about us!" Rye looks at me, "What did he say?" He asks me. I sniffle a bit more, "He, he said no. He said that you're not a part of our tribe or a clan, and that you need to show something trustworthy." I say. We are standing, facing each other. Rye puts his hands on my shoulders, A stern look on his face. "I'll show Hiccup something! He just can't say no because he doesn't know me like you do! I'll hit him right in the-" he rants. I cut him off, "Your only a couple inches taller than Hiccup, and you don't need to hurt him, he'll realize how much we care to each other, and approve of you, or by then, my dad can approve of you." I say. I stay for a bit more, talking to him, and saying goodbye to him now. He is trying his best, now I face problems, Hiccup and I, we are still having a disagreement. Six years and we have never seriously argued, let alone pushed each other off of a loft... I creep up to our house, I silently sit below a window, I can hear Hiccup talking as well, as, Astrid! "She looked so upset! And angry..." Hiccup says. I hear Astrid reply, "It can't be this bad, can it?" Hiccup takes a deep and shaky breath before I hear him say, "She pushed me off the loft! And I think it was intentional.. Now she's missing, my metal foots broken so I can neither walk correctly, or fly Toothless! I wish my dad was here, he would handle things so much better! I'll never be a good chief..." Now is the time to butt in, before I hear something to in depth. I walk in the door, Astrid gets up to leave, looking at me, in a certain way, as she walks by.

I approach Hiccup, who stands as best as he can, leaning on a chair for support. "I'm sorry…" I say. Hiccup releases the chair and tries to move towards me. He starts to fall, before I can even react Toothless's tail has whipped out and caught him. Leans against stuff and works his way to his bed. I pull off my boots and extra layers until just my leggings and tunic are left. Hiccup is lying on his side, staring at me. "What is it Hiccup? You haven't spoken a word." He lifts up his arm holding the blanket up. I grab at the offer and lay down in the bed next to him. We have grown up, but we always have times when we both want to just lay down and snuggle up together again. Hiccup grabs my waist and locks his arms in place, I need to speak up before I suffocate. "Hiccup? What's wrong?" I ask him softly. Hiccup places his head close to mine, his breath was shaky, "Hiccup, tell me. I can feel your heart racing. I know it could be from me pushing, you.." I stop what I'm saying Hiccup is crying. I barely move as I feel the hot tears hit my neck. This is bad, I haven't seen Hiccup cry for over a year, no matter how bad things get. I wait for a while, I'm feeling the tears go away. Hiccup is shifting positions, "I'm leaving tomorrow…" He says. I roll over to face him in a jerking sort of way. "YOU'RE NOT GETTING MARRIED ARE YOU?!" I screech. He winces at my yelling, "No, I'm going out with a big group to look for dad. Tomorrow I'll give you a list of things to do. And, I'm taking Zip, Toothless will be protecting you while I'm gone." He explains. I relax, "Okay.. But what about your foot?" I ask him. He moves his, bad, leg under the blanket. "I'll fix it tomorrow." He says, I snuggle next to Hiccup. We haven't done something like this in a long time. I feel Hiccup lean over and kiss my cheek. Me blushing all the while, he is such a sweet older brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Hiccup and the others left the next morning, he left a note of things to do, and another note, on how to care for Toothless. Just in case I "forgot,". I sit on my chair, eating my homemade lunch, still don't like eating fish for lunch. Toothless paces and whines at the door, I stand up and open it, he runs out, he is a nervous and upset mess of a dragon. He misses Hiccup so much, the day after Hiccup left, I was out working, I was around the corner of a house, I could hear Toothless sniffing on the other side, he actually pounced on me expecting to see Hiccup! I have learned now that he is constantly out sniffing and searching for Hiccup, trailing everything that smells strongly of him, which is how I learned not to borrow Hiccup's dirty tunic while I'm out cleaning a dragon's stall. He smelled Hiccup's scent on the shirt and thought it was him, I still smell faintly of hay from the stalls…. Though the days without Hiccup are giving me time alone with Rye. We have had a picnic in a cave, Toothless of course tagging along everywhere. I finish up eating and head out.

I'm carving some wooden handles for a couple daggers, Toothless sniffing and sadly staring at Hiccup's supplies, I pity the dragon, he loves Hiccup more than anything. And his protection of me is amazing, but he has never been fond of me like he is with Hiccup. I bite my lip in hope that this will work, I pull Hiccup's apron over my head. Toothless jumps up and sniffs it happily, seeming to sense then memories it contains. I finger the front of it, A tear here, an unevenly stitched patch there. Wait, this is new, is there, blood on it? I bring it close to my face to investigate. Odd, I have never noticed blood on his apron. I feel a tap on my shoulder and whirl around to see Rye. I smile as he laughs at the heavy apron on me. "Rye! Have you found a place to stay yet?" I ask. He frowns a bit, "No, I can't keep sleeping on porches and in sheds!" He says in a low tone. I giving it thought for a second before suggesting this, but, "You know, Hiccup's still away for a while, would you like to sleep at my house for a while?" I ask him, his face lights up, "That would be great!" He says, I put away my stuff and look at the sky, I can head in early. "Why don't we hit it over to there now? Then I will have time to make some dinner." I say, Rye adjusts a bag slung over his shoulder, "That would be good. I've got my stuff in this here bag, the dragon coming with us?" He asks as he glances at Toothless who is scowling at him. "Yeah, but he should be good." I reply and close up the shop, we walk to the house, I let us all in and close the door.

I show Rye to the bedroom, "You can sleep in my bed over there, I'll be sleeping downstairs." I say, he turns around looking at me in an exhausted way, "No, I should sleep downstairs. You keep the room, I'll be fine. But first, let's eat." He says as he gestures at the door. I nod my head yes and start downstairs, I hear him follow. I search around and finally get some meat, I heat that up and cook some fried apples. This will be nice, Rye his looking at the stuff in the house when I set two plates of food down, "Oh! This looks good." He says as he takes a seat. I sit down as well, as he scarfs the food I can't help but have my eyes flick up and and look at his messy blonde hair, his green-brown eyes are glued to his food. I stop staring and eat my food, Toothless is eating the bunches of fish I gave him, I can't help but feel as though this is right. Like Hiccup and dad being gone are crucial. We finish eating and head to get some sleep, I walk up the stairs, my mind buzzing with thoughts.

A couple days roll by, when I wake up that morning. I slip a different tunic over my head and rush down the stairs, I stop and watch, someone's knocking on the door. I watch Rye stand up and go to open it, I walk down quickly as I see, who of all people? Hiccup. "What's he doing here?" Hiccup says angrily as he steps inside, the door left wide open. I speak before anyone can say anything, "I just invited Rye to sleep here for a few days while you were away!" Hiccup turns to me, glaring a bit, "You let him sleep here?" He yells. His hair is flicking as he moves and his eyes are angry and hurt. "Y-yes, but-" Hiccup cuts me off and turns around shouting at Rye. Rye shakingly tries to explain, "H-Hiccup, I didn't do anything to Isabella!" I shout from behind them, "He has even kissed me!" Hiccup pays me no attention, before I can try and maintain peace, Hiccup has taken a blow at Rye and hit him in the face. "RYE!" I say as my eyes widen in fear. Rye rubs the side of his face and stares at me in an upset way. "Go!" Hiccup says loudly, pointing at the door. Rye moves past Hiccup, I feel him grab my wrist, and now, he's kissing me! I like the feeling, but the emotions well up as I see Hiccup grab Rye away from me. He hits Rye in the chest, "GET OUT!" Hiccup shouts and pushes him towards the door, Rye grabs his bag by the door and runs out. Giving me on long look before darting away.

Hiccup closes the door and faces me. His face softens as he sees me. My tears mix with blood from Rye's bleeding face. I feel hiccup wipe away my tears, and suddenly his arms around me, his face sober, I shove him away from me, shaking my head no as I dart upstairs.

What have I done? Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III, ruiner of lives… I think as I sit down on a chair. I just hit Rye, my little sister who I love so much, I just hit the only man she's ever loved. And now how do I tell her everything else? About my proposal to Astrid, about finding dad...


	6. Chapter 6

I wait some time for us both to settle down before I quietly slip down the stairs. Hiccup is sitting in a chair, legs out in front of him, head in his hands. "Did you, find dad?" I ask him softly. Hiccup turns around he opens his mouth to say something, hopefully apologise. But nothing comes out, he swallows and tries again, "Yeah, we found dad." He says. I smile, "What about Gobber?" I ask, Hiccup looks at me, "Yeah, we found Gobber to. He's okay, but dad got sick during the shipwreck. He'll be fine though." He replies. I let out a long and relieved breath. I stand there, finally taking a seat in the other chair. Hiccup is biting his lip a bit, "Alright Hiccup, spill." I say as I stare at him, his face is scrunched in thought, He finally looks at me, "Isabella, I'm sorry for what I did, you, deserve to love someone. But, this isn't about that, Astrid has been my girlfriend for a long time, and I love her, so, while we were away, I took her to a nice beach, and I asked her to marry me." He says, He looks at me, biting his lip again like he expects to be hit in the head or something. I march up to him, he cowers down beneath me a bit, for a man who's taller then me, trains dragons, and fought the Red Death he is a wimp when it comes to girls. "Hiccup! That's great! Now Astrid will join the family, and then you two will have kids and I'll be an aunt and-" Hiccup stops my excited rant, "Woah, woah, woah. I never mentioned having a baby with Astrid! I'm already sort of regretting proposing to her. " He says. I glare at him, "You are marrying that girl!" I say a bit loudly, Hiccup laughs a little, "Okay, okay. Actually, I want to thank you Belle, six years ago you gave me advice on how to win over Astrid, now I'm going to marry her, all thanks to you!" He says. I hug him, "Aww, thank you Hiccup, you deserve Astrid." I say. Hiccup takes a deep breath, "You do understand that now that dad is back, I have no control over what happens with you and Rye. Not that I was going to let you, but…" He explains,

We realize it's only noon, grab some lunch, and head out. Hiccup and I go to check up on Gobber before visiting dad. "Gobber! Oh it's so good to see you!" I say. Hiccup stands back as Gobber throws his good arm around my shoulders, "Oh I've missed ye lassy! And Hiccup, guess who I found sniffing your apron like you were never coming back?" Gobber says. Before anyone can even begin to say something, out jumps Toothless! The dragon pushes Hiccup to the ground and licks him, Hiccup stands up and hugs the wriggling dragon. "Toothless! Oh I'm never riding a 'Naddar again." He says as Toothless pushes into his grasp. "Well, see you soon, and congratulations on you and Astrid!" Gobber says, Hiccup smiles, paying attention to Toothless, we start out for the house Stoick is staying in. Along the way another dragon joins us, "Zip!" I shout as my dragon rubs against me, I stare at his tail, "Alright, I'm not going to let Hiccup use your tail spikes, ever again!" I say, most of her tail spikes are missing, how do you even use that many?! "That was Tuffnut and Snotlout, they set Zip into a very painful panic, while I was riding him." Hiccup says as he rubs his shoulder, I glance to make sure nothing is wrong, "I wore armor, I promise." He says. I nod and we make the rest of the way to Stoick's, doctoring, home.

We knock and quietly walk in, leaving the dragons outside. We are lead upstairs to see Stoick, looking at letters from the villagers. "Dad!" I say as I smile and run to him. He hugs me, "Belle! Oh I was worried about you!" Dad says with a happy laugh. I giggle a bit, "I'm fine, everyone's good it seems! Hiccup's getting' married, your home, Gobber's busy in the blacksmith shop!" I say. Stoick puts on a very serious face, I glance behind me nervously to see Hiccup taking a seat in a chair. Stoick lifts up his chin a bit, his eyes still on me, "I heard, you have been romantically involved with someone new here. Has this young man joined our tribe?" He asks me. I hold my ground, this has to go well, "It hasn't been that romantic, no. He hasn't joined our tribe, and he isn't a part of any tribe or clan. He was born on a boat and has grown up traveling, he just wants to settle down in a peaceful place. His name is Rye, by the way." I try to explain. dad nods a bit, "I am feeling better, and want to meet this young man. Can we find him?" Dad says. I smile and nod my head yes. Hiccup and I leave the room so that dad can get the rest of his clothes on. "Don't get your hopes up Belle," Hiccup whispers to me, I stare at my feet until dad finally comes out.

We walk down, being greeted by every person in the village on dad's safe return. Zip and Toothless are having a bit of a rough and tumble play date after being separated for a while. We work our way to a place Rye, SHOULD, be. I knock on the door of the old house, a minute passes and I'm about to knock again when the door opens revealing Rye. He looks past me at dad and Hiccup, specifically Hiccup. He wipes the corner of his mouth which has a bit of blood on it. "My dad would like to talk to you Rye," I say a bit loudly, I lean in and whisper quickly, "It might be a yes." Rye nods and steps forward. "Hello sir, um, this old house isn't very safe. Why don't I get my stuff and we go somewhere else?" He asks, dad laughs a bit, at Rye's nervousness or just because he's himself, I don't know, but it's clearing the air a bit. Rye gets his bag and we pair up on Zip and Toothless, who have rejoined us now, to make the trip back to our house easier. While I wish Thornado was here to take dad, I guess this works. Rye is about to hop on behind me when Stoick points towards Hiccup and Toothless, Rye smiles a bit and jumps on behind Hiccup. Dad climbs up behind me, and we fly off to home.

We land and I jump off, dad jumps down behind me and walks over to Toothless who has just landed. He nods at Hiccup in some way that sends them into a silent conversation. Dad walks back over to me and places a hand on my shoulder, he walks me into the house, trying to block my view behind me.

Hiccup slides off of Toothless and turns to look at Rye. Who is sliding down making his feet hit the ground. Hiccup sends him in and then whispers to Toothless to go.

I fix four places for us to sit, dad takes his typical chair, Rye walks in with Hiccup behind him. They take they're seats and I sit down as well. Dad clears his throat, "So, Rye, you have feelings for my daughter?" He asks Rye calmly. Rye glances at me, "Yes. I do, sir." He says to my dad cautiously. Dad smiles a bit, "Very well. Are you willing to join our tribe for my daughter?" He says, Rye swallows and nods his head and says, "Yes, I am willing to do almost anything for her." Dad tilts his head up, "Fair enough. In tradition, killing a dragon was the requirement for the daughter of a chief, but, you will be responsible for training a dragon. What do you think Hiccup? We got any dragons that need training?" Dad explains. I look at Hiccup, his face is straight, even I can't determine his emotions. He looks at dad, "I think I can find a wild dragon." He says, I smile a bit. Rye looks at dad excitedly, "You mean you approve?" He says, dad laughs. "Yes, I think I approve. Why don't we celebrate with a strong drink? Hiccup, do we have any of Astrid's yaknog? I thought she brought some.." He says,

Hiccup looks at us with a look that wants to make me laugh. "Astrid's yaknog doesn't have rum. Or any strong drink," Hiccup says. Dad bursts out laughing, "Son, Astrid told me the ingredients. Rum is sure in there! Two mugs worth," he says still laughing. Hiccup freezes, "Wait, that means that all those times Astrid gave me bunches of her yaknog at lunch, she was trying to get me-, Great!" He says as he searches for the cups and yaknog. I can't even laugh this is so funny, Astrid has been trying to get my brother drunk for ages! Hiccup finally finds the yaknog and mugs. He pours three glasses and gives one to Rye, one to dad, and keeps one for himself. "Where's mine?" I ask him. Hiccup looks at me and says, "I don't think you're ready for Astrid's yaknog. Plus, with all the rum you might get sick." I turn around and start pouring a mug for myself, I say to him, "Hiccup, I'm not such a child anymore. Yaknog isn't exactly the tastiest thing, and sure it has a lot of rum, but I still want some!" I complain. I sit back down in my chair, Dad and Rye are clearly already in the process of getting drunk on Astrid's yaknog. Hiccup like at his cup then takes a sip.

Dad and Rye are whispering when they look at me and Rye says, "Isabella, we dare you to chug down ALL of your yaknog." I stare at them then my drink, chug yaknog? That is obviously a horrible idea, but I always like showing my skills. "Alright, I will." I say, Hiccup looks at me in a scared sort of way then shakes it off and says, "Wait! I'll do it to. This is something we both need to do," I'm a bit surprised. Hiccup has never been one for such sports and competitions of chugging a strong drink like this. Dad yells go and we start off, I swallow as much as I can, the thick drink stopping me occasionally. Hiccup is taking slowly swallowing his. I give him a look and take one huge gulp. He looks at me in a competitive way and takes a swallow. We competed and almost tie, me winning by a second or two. Dad and Rye clap, I feel dizzy, to much yaknog at once. Hiccup starts fumbling around, he falls down from the drunkness and the lack of caution with his metal foot. I pour myself a little more yaknog and swallow it. We hear a knock on the door and help each other over to answer it. Hiccup leans against the wall while I failingly open the door. Astrid smiles, then switches to a frown. "What's wrong with you two?" She asks us, I hold myself steady as I say, "We got drunk, on a chugging competition with your yaknog," Hiccup speaks up after putting himself into an position so his hands were free, "You've been trying to get me drunk for years! Haven't you?" Astrid looks a little sheepish, "Well, it wasn't intentional. But I've always wondered what it would you would be like drunk. So I started trying to make you drunk without you knowing. Apparently, you become very clumsy, and unable to stand correctly." She giggles at her last words, we hear a voice behind us after the flapping of wings, "What happened to them?" Snotlout says as he steps into view, we turn around a bit to see him. Astrid peers behind me towards Rye and dad. "They're drunk, all of them." She says. I nod my head at Snotlout, why is he here anyway?


	7. Chapter 7

Astrid turns and looks back at me, "Hey Belle, your stomach is glowing." She says and nods at Stoick and Rye. I glance down, No no no! Ugh, six years and I still have that Dragon blood in me. I feel really dizzy now, oh no, I put a hand over my mouth and dart outside, pushing past Snotlout. I vomit for five minutes straight, and finally get a break. I turn around and shake my head a bit, trying to see clearly. Hiccup runs over, I might pass out. Snotlout is standing next to Hookfang, "Well I see someone can't keep their yaknog down. Future girl suffering from all this?" Snotlout says loudly. I would hit him, but I might fall over. HIccup must have recovered a bit, or is just very good at this. He turns around and looks at Snotlout, "SHE, could have held her yaknog better then you could! I don't see you chugging down a whole MUG of yaknog? Do I? She can't help it! She has a problem!" He says a bit loudly. I stand up carefully and stay put, dad and Rye walk out. "What's going on here?" dad shouts. Snotlout rolls his eyes and looks at dad, "Well, some people can't keep their yaknog down. Anyway, I'm here because Gobber found this in a cupboard." He says and holds out an apron, dad looks confused, "Hiccup's work apron?" dad asks, Snotlout throws the apron at him. "What's on the apron, that's what he found." He says as he hops on his overgrown dragon and flies off.

Dad holds the apron in front of him. Hiccup looks kind of, scared? Dad frowns and looks closely at a large spot. Wait! That spot, it must be the blood I saw on the apron! Dad frowns at Hiccup, "Son, why is you apron covered in blood?" Dad asks Hiccup. I feel like passing out, but Hiccup, Dad and Rye seem to have recovered quickly. Hiccup nervously looks at Astrid and says to dad, "I, I want to wait, I need some time. A few days t most." Dad nods an approval, Astrid and Rye stay for a large supper before heading out. We three sit in an awkward silence. Toothless behind us, Zip and Thornado outside. Hiccup stands up and takes off his boot. "Belle, it's time we go to bed." I tell dad goodnight and follow Hiccup upstairs to bed. Hiccup's shedding his armor, "So, things worked out for me..." I say as I pull out a couple tunics and two pairs of leggings for us. I toss Hiccup his clothes and stand facing out the window while he changes. Then we switch and I change clothing, I finish changing and turn around. Hiccup's looking at my, tunic? "Is something wrong Hiccup?" I ask him. He looks at me, "Huh? Oh, this tunic, did you take it from me?" He asks. I place my stuff on the bed, "Yeah, why?" I reply. He shakes his head, "Never mind." He says. I shrug it off, I lay down on my bed, and Hiccup does the same on his, I quietly hum, hoping it will put me to sleep, but apparently Hiccup has good hearing. "Your humming, is it something from the future?" He asks me, I stop, "Yeah, it was a very favorite song of mine. I'm guessing you want to hear it?" I reply. Hiccup nods with a smirk,

I take a deep breath and let it out, forcing the lyrics to fume into my head. I start out in a shy sort of way, getting stronger and better with each word. "Shipwreck in a sea of faces, there's a dreamy world up there. Dear friends in higher places, carry me away from here. Travel light let the sun eclipse you, cause your flight is about to leave! There's more to this brave adventure, than you'd ever believe, Birdseye view, awake the stars cause they're all around you, wide eyes will always brighten the blue! Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, cause after all those wings will take you, up, so, high. So bid the forest, a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind, and, take to the sky! Da da da da, da da da da da, da da da da, On the hills of lore and wonder, there's a stormy world up there, you can't whisper above the thunder, but you can fly anywhere. Purple burst of paper birds, this picture paints a thousand words! So take a breath of myth and mystery, and don't look back! Birdseye view, awake the stars cause they're all around you. Wide eyes will always brighten the blue, Chase your dreams, and remember me, speak bravery, cause after all those wings will take you, up so high, so bid the forest, a fond goodbye, as you brace the wind, and, take to the sky." I sing, Hiccup is smiling in a happy yet sad sort of way. "That's all I know.." I mumble. Hiccup sits up, and moves over to my bed. He kisses me forehead and lies down beside me, "I love it." He whispers. Now I just need to know about that apron,

(Author's Note: That song Isabella was singing, was Take To The Sky, by Owl City.)

The next morning dad knocks on our door to wake us up. "You two have been asleep for a long time, wake up!" He says through the door, I sit up and see Hiccup still asleep beside me. The room is spinning, yaknog… Still has me drunk. I shake Hiccup gently, "Hiccup, c'mon, it's time to go take care of Toothless." I say, the dragon who has been sleeping on his slab of stone perks up at the sounding of his name. I shake Hiccup some more, "H-Hiccup?" I say as he lays there. I slip out of the bed and roll him over. "Hiccup!" I screech. Hiccup's not breathing, I feel under his nose, no breath. I run to our door and open it screaming for dad, "DAD! HICCUP! HE'S NOT BREATHING!" My voice is shaky as I hear dad run up the steps, a chair falling in the background. Dad pushes past me and stands over the bed, he rips off his helmet and picks Hiccup up in his arms like he's a baby. He brings Hiccup's limp body up to his face and places an ear over Hiccup's heart. "He's still alive, Belle, stay here with him. I need someone special, from another island." Dad says, I sit down on the bed and dad lays Hiccup in my arms. I hold him up for a minute then gently place him so that he's lying on my lap. His head and shoulders pressed up against my stomach. It feels weird, having Hiccup lying in my arms. Helpless and dying, I slide one arm under his knees and the other under his neck and scoop him up a bit, I bend over him and hum quietly, placing my hand on his chest at times to make sure he's still alive. The times passing, how long until dad will return with help? I run a hand down his ribs, then stop, where my hand is touching, is bleeding. I use one arm to support him as I struggle to pull his tunic up, I manage to get it to where I can see the bleeding spot, a large hole, right in his side, spilling blood. I feel like crying, it's obvious as to where the hole came from. I've seen it before, Hiccup was impaled by a tail spike from a Deadly Naddar. Probably from that "panic attack" he told me about, that Zip had when they were searching for dad. I grab a loose piece of cloth, a scrap cloth randomly under the bed, and start pressing it to Hiccup's wounds.

I drop the cloth and put a hand gently against his face. I can feel a few tears well up, I have him cradled in my arms, I place a hand on his chest, the heart beats are growing slower and shakier. Hiccup has had many things happen to him, he's lost a foot, he's fallen off cliffs, he's been struck in the head by lightning! But being stabbed in the chest is a first for him. The heart beats are spaced to far apart, Hiccup is never going to make it until dad is back. Of all my memories of the future, now is when the ones of mouth to mouth and some CPR are going to come in handy. I lay him on the bed, I have to do this or Hiccup will die! I start with something important, I press hard on his chest to keep blood pumping and it beating. I'm making some rapid motions and feel his heart beating a tiny bit more, but not enough to help him survive til dad arrives. I need to get air in his lungs, I move over top of him, my chest pressing against his. I take a deep breath and press my lips against his, blowing out all air in hope of him breathing again. I repeat the process several more times, than I take a huge breath and press my lips against his hard I blow the air into him, as I push the last bit of air into his lungs, my lips brushing against his, I feel him move. He opens his eyes and freaks out. I pull back my head, "Belle!" He says, I'm about to calm him when he goes into a fit of choking. He'a coughing up some blood and other stuff! A pile of blood and vomit lands on the floor, and he falls back unconscious again. I pick him up and place him in my lap, crawling into the middle of the bed. I cradle him even more than earlier, a few lonely tears are dripping down my face now. Hiccup told me a few years ago he wanted to die a heroic viking death. While fighting an untameable dragon, not like this. Not here in his house, not in my arms. He can't die here in my arms, oh please Odin, NO! Don't let him die in my arms! I can't watch it, I can't be the last thing he sees, the last person he speaks to! I can't be the girl who cradled her older brother in her arms as she watched him die slowly! I can't loose my family again! Hiccup needs to marry Astrid! He needs to become a father, he needs to be chief someday! He needs to be, Hiccup. He needs to be a scrawny Hiccup who is teased constantly and rides a Night Fury. Not this, not a helpless boy lying in a woman's arms as death takes him. I need Hiccup, I need my older brother to comfort me when things go wrong, I need him to curl up next to me and kiss my cheek goodnight. I need us to race each other on our dragons and laugh as we get drunk on yaknog. I need Hiccup to protect me. I'll never survive in this viking world without him. No matter how much I know.


	8. Chapter 8

I blow some more air into his lungs, hoping he'll wake up and put his arms around me and tell me he's fine. But he won't, I shove air hard into his lungs, I can feel stuff stopping most of the air from entering the rest of his body. But a little must be going in, right? I stop, my lips are just lingering on his. No purpose, just a kiss. I have always known Hiccup and I are close, but after my joining of the family, we never shared a kiss again after the embarrassment of the one earlier. But this, this is a time when I'm not feeling those awkward emotions. I press my lips against his in a more serious way. If this is the last thing that happens to Hiccup, so it should be. But I shouldn't be the last girl he kisses. It will be Astrid who does that job, but I can't escape the feelings of my lips against his. I like it a little, I never experienced it with someone I loved in a non brotherly way. Rye will just have to kiss me again sometime. I give one last bit of enthusiasm then remove my lips gently. The tears well up and I hug Hiccup's body close. I keep forcing his heart to pump and air into his lungs. And to my luck, dad comes back eventually. A healer behind him, I stare at the healing woman, dad signals to me silently to hand Hiccup to him. I feel nervous but I gently release Hiccup's curled up body from my grasp and hand him to dad. He scoops Hiccup into his arms, his body staying in the same slightly curled up position. I follow dad and the healer, staring at Hiccup the entire time, acting as though he is just a newborn baby. The healer takes him to an upstairs room where he's placed on a bed, the whole room is nearly empty except for that bid, a couple buckets, a table, and two stools. Dad leaves, he doesn't want to face this again. I stay though, I need to help and certify that my big brother will live. The healer grabs a bottle of something and pours it down Hiccup's throat, she looks at me in a serious way, "I'm Asvor, if another woman comes in here, her name is Terri. I would like you to blow hard into his mouth, it will push this medicine into him. Which should loosen all everything that's been trapped in his throat. Has he woken since you found him this morning?" Asvor says in a rush, I bend over Hiccup and blow extremely hard into his mouth until it's hurting me. "Yes, he woke once when I first tried to blow air into him, he vomited up blood and other stuff then fell back into this, unconscious not breathing no heartbeat sort of way." I reply to her question. She nods at me to do it again so I blow hard, "Stop Isabella. That should help, if he's woken and vomited he might make it. Impaled in his side?" She asks, I stop and lift up his shirt, she nods and runs down the stairs, coming back up a few seconds later with an extremely hot kettle. "Hand me that hollowed wooden piece," She commands, I hand her the funneled out stick, she dips a cup into the hot pan and before I can even blink she has the wooden piece set exactly into Hiccup's wound, the hot water flowing down and going, in it? "This was designed specifically for 'Naddar spike wounds. This hot water should clean the cut." She says like having a Deadly Naddar tail spike cut into you is something she does everyday.

She dumps some of the hot water into Hiccup's mouth as well and makes me blow, I did as I was told. "Now, lift him up and tilt his head down." Asvor commands, I do as she says and to my amazements, a large puddle of thick milky liquid with small chunks and a bit of blood falls onto the blanket on him. I set him back down, Asvor looks at me, "Now quick as you can, blow into his mouth then rapidly press on his heart." she says. I bend down and blow then move my hands and press. "Stop," Asvor says simply. I release my hands and stand up straight a bit, "Check him." She says, I put my hand over his heart, there's a steadying heart beat! "Thank Odin." I say as I move my hand to his mouth and feel a shaky little breath coming from him. I step to the other side of the bed and hug Asvor. "Thank you, I didn't want to lose him." I say, Asvor hugs me back a bit before I release my embrace, "How come you were away?" I ask, she looks at me with a small laugh, "The Berserks chief, Dagur The Deranged, his wife was having a baby and their idiot village doesn't have a healer, a midwife, or even a woman willing to help. They brought a peace flag and flew me off yesterday." She says. I laugh to, the Berserks sometimes make me feel like Berk is trying to teach a bunch of toddlers about alchemy. Those toddlers being the other tribes and islands.

I sat on a chair and checked on Hiccup every now and then, Stoick and everyone came to visit. Astrid gushed when she saw him.

"He's okay! I heard what you did, with the air. That must have been awkward, but it's worth it!" She says to me. I look up at down at Hiccup, "I know. It was bit odd at first, but I wasn't going to let Hiccup die in my arms." I reply as I stare in a saddened way, Hiccup still won't wake up. I just hope he's not comatose. Everyone's eyes turn to me, Astrid looks straight at me, "You, you held him in your arms? Even though you knew he might not make it?" She asks. I take a deep breath, "I held him tightly, I thought I was going to be the last person he ever saw. I thought he was going to die, but I held him tightly. I've been treating him like an infant. I hold him in my arms and hum, and it's not right. He should have his arms around me." I say trying to fight back tears, Rye pushes past dad, Snotlout, and the twins. He places his hands on my shoulders and looks me in the eyes with a small smile. "I guess, I will have to fill in for Hiccup." He says, I smile back when I feel his hand slip around my waist and his lips pressed against mine. I enjoy the kiss, it's an actually decent one from someone I love. And it won't end in tears, the others stay for a bit more, and dad tries to coax me into going home. But I resist and settle on staying with Hiccup until he can go home. Which could be a long time,

I scoop Hiccup up into my arms and move him over a bit. I grab a clean blanket and settle down next to him, I never even changed out of my sleeping clothes. I put a protective arm around Hiccup so I can always be sure he's okay. And after checking him multiple times, I drift into a light sleep.

The next morning I wake up and start checking on Hiccup, he's still breathing, good. I get up and look out the small window, moving the thick cloth out of the way. I catch sight of something that removes my worry about our dragons, Toothless being ridden by Rye, with Zip in tow behind him. I sit down on the bed beside Hiccup and rub his shoulder, something kicks in and I pick him up. I'm going to get a workout constantly picking him up. I hold him in a curled up position in my arms, like a child who's almost to big for lifting. I smile at Hiccup's peaceful face. I can see why Astrid wants to marry him. Wait, oh please let it be! It is! Hiccup moves a little, small muscle movements. Oh his eyes are opening! He blinks and focuses on me, "Hiccup you're okay!" I say happily as I squeeze him into a tight hug. I stop squishing him, and let him move his head to look at me, he opens his mouth, before he can even move his head, out comes a small pile of thick liquid and a tiny bit of blood. Which lands on me. I laugh a bit, he winces as he sees his spit up all over my shirt front. He looks at me with a half smile and says, "Your hair looks like a mop!" Is he still drunk?! Oh wait, I just haven't brushed my hair in almost three days. I laugh some more. "I don't even care if you just threw up on me, or those were your first words to me since you woke up. You're okay!" I say, Hiccup hugs me a bit with a smile, then glances up and down at my arms and his body. "Um, are you, holding me?" He asks, I shake my head, "Yes. Yes I am holding you Hiccup, I've been holding you in my arms for two days! Carrying you and saving your life!" I reply. He puts on a casual face and looks at me, "Will you put me down? I don't really like being held by my little sister. And I really need to use an outhouse." He says. I stand up then place him on his feet, still supporting him. He takes a step with his metal foot and starts to fall, I grab him and stand him back up. "Should I-" I start to say, Hiccup looks at me with the most helpless and embarrassed look, "I guess I am going to need your help. Alright, carry me out there." He says. I smirk and bend down in one quick motion and sweep him up. I squish him into a ball shape. "Am I like a baby to you?" He asks me softly as I head for the door. I look at Hiccup, I can already feel sympathy for him welling up. Hiccup is often treated like a baby, I take care of him, and he acts like a man and protects me. But I do as much caring and work for him as he protects me.

I look at Hiccup, I do treat him like a baby! I mean, he is okay being treated like a kid, most men around here would have even refused guidance to the outhouse. "No Hiccup, you are not a baby to me. You are an amazing and protective man, you just need help sometimes." I say, Hiccup seems a bit proud at me calling him a man. I get him down the stairs, we walk past a couple other patients, two men who seem to have been bitten by stubborn dragons. They stare with their mouths wide open at the sight of me carrying their future chief in my arms. I actually had to bite my lip to keep from laughing, Stoick the Vasts children, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III and Isabella Elma Haddock, the two scrawny Hiccup's who hold each other and cuddle like toddlers. We're both scrawny kids, always have been. I place Hiccup in front of the outhouse and open the door for him, he walks in and I walk over to a terrible terror, scratching at the ground. I pick up the small dragon, "Huh, even the most ferocious creatures are skimp sometimes." I say as I look at the scrawny dragon. I look behind me, Hiccup's stumbling out the outhouse. I run and hold him up, "You want to try walking?" I ask him as I slip an arm around his waist to hold him up, Hiccup looks at me, "Yeah." He says blankly and starts taking some shaky steps. I help him and by the time we walk back to the building he's walking on his own again.

Inside, we walk up the stairs and back into the room. "You are a mess." He says as he stares at my slightly tangled hair and vomit covered shirt. I take up a small blame game, "Hey! You are the one who throw up on me! The hair is because I've been saving your life, and, you aren't very decent looking yourself." I say. Hiccup glances at his own shirt and makes a face, it's coated in blood on one side, and some blood he threw up dripped onto his chest. He carefully feels his hair, then tries to run a hand through it. Failure, he can't even slip his fingers in his hair. I go to the window and peek through, I see Astrid and Stormfly walking nearby, "Hey Astrid! He's awake! Think you could get us a hair brush and some clean tunics?" I shout to her. She looks at me smiling as she hears about Hiccup, "I'll be there in twenty minutes with everything!" She says and starts mounting Stormfly. I walk back away from the window and we sit down on the bed. "Hiccup, why didn't you tell me about being hurt?" I ask him, He stares at me, "I didn't want you to worry about me. I thought it would heal, but by the time I had it removed, it was in deeper then I thought." He says as he wraps an arm around himself and places a hand over the wound. I swallow and ask something else. "The blood on your apron, it was from the wound, wasn't it?" I ask. Hiccup nods, "Actually, no. Astrid hurt herself, and she flew back and landed roughly. I was walking by, and the closest place I knew I could get help from was the shop. So I used my apron to stop the bleeding, and some spare water to wash her off." He explains, I make a small oh with my mouth. Astrid is so lucky, "Well, you are going to live to marry Astrid." I say, Hiccup stares straight into my eyes, "Belle, I don't know about this marriage! I will have to move out and get my own place! I won't be there for you to mess with in the mornings." He says with a slight tease, I sit for a minute. Then it clicks! "Actually, you might not. If we get some help we can build a few extra rooms on the house! One for you and Astrid, I'll keep our old room. One for Rye, and if I marry Rye someday we can share a room and that will leave another room for all the future kids! We could even divide up the extra room in smaller rooms for separate bedrooms for children!" I explain my idea excitedly. Hiccup stares with his head tilted to the side a bit, an open mouthed smile poking at the corners of his lips.

"That might actually work! Are you planning everything with me and Astrid? Next thing I know you'll be calculating due dates for any kids we have and picking out baby names!" He says in a mock anger. I laugh, "If I can figure out the due dates of your future kids, then we have problems." I say with a laugh. He laughs to and we end up supporting each other, laughing about future children of ours and coming up with ridiculous names.


	9. Chapter 9

Astrid knocks on the door, interrupting our laughter. "Brought some tunics, some leggings, and a comb!" She says through the door, Hiccup opens it a crack and grabs the stuff, shutting the door behind him. "Thanks Astrid! You'll be able to visit us tomorrow, the healer said I'm still shaky and could use some extra time without extensive visiting, besides Belle, who's been staying with me, and my dad." He says as he holds up a tunic, Astrid says a chirpy okay through the door and I can hear her thud down the stairs. "Brown one's yours, I want the greenish blue." I say as I pick up the light blue green tunic. Hiccup rolls his eyes a bit and grabs the brown tunic. He rips off his stained tunic that he's wearing wincing as it rubs over his cut. I know the feeling, cuts in your side hurt, Hiccup saved me from them, well the cause of them. He slides the long tunic on and starts slipping his leggings off. We have gotten good at changing without showing anything, sharing a bedroom for six years makes practicing easy. He pulls the other leggings up, "Going to change?" He asks me, I grab the comb, "First I'm helping you with that Nadders' nest of hair, then giving you a nice scrub on the face with hot water. Then when you are clean and combed, I will take care of myself." I say as I sit him on the bed. I climb behind him and spread my legs out, him between them. I start combing a few thick strands at a time, "Ow." He says pathetically as I comb through a tangle. "That was the worst part, I'm almost done." I say as I lightly hit him in the shoulder with the comb. I finish with his lopsided hair and start on my own.

"Wash your face." I command as I run the brush through the ends of my hair. Hiccup turns and rolls his eyes at me. I comb my hair til it's tangle free then pick up my blue tunic and brown leggings to put on. Hiccup puts the rag down and leans himself against a wall, "Are you trying to catch a glimpse of something while I'm changing?" I ask in a joking way, Hiccup looks at me with his mouth open. "Wasn't trying..." He mumbles, I pull my tunic over my head and turn around. I pick the blue one up and slip it on. I pull a small trick and slide my leggings off. I grab the other ones and pull them up. "Dressed." I say with a smile towards Hiccup.

He walks up and stands in front of me, "How about we," He pauses, "Attack!" He says a little loudly and somehow manages to throw me over his shoulder. He tickles me a bit, "Hiccup, quit!" I say between shrieks of laughter. I kick a little bit but Hiccup holds me tight and tickles my ribs. "It's time for me to be the big brother." Hiccup spins around, "Stop! I'm gonna be sick!" I say still laughing as he starts tickling my stomach. He spins and tickles me, oh yay, I might be sick. He stops and puts me down, "Hey Belle, I thought about something, you and Rye, any future kiddos?" He asks me. "Have you been drinking more Yaknog?!" I ask him in an embarrassed and shocked tone. He laughs and I smile a bit nervously, "No, I was just wondering. Do you have any plans for having kids with Rye? Or even marrying him?" He asks again, I bite my lower lip and think, "Uh, I didn't have any plans, I, I guess Rye will propose some day. And then some decent time after that we will have some kids, probably." I stumblingly say. Hiccup smiles, for a guy who hated Rye a few DAYS ago, he seems to like him now. But occasionally Hiccup hides his real feelings, now might be one of those times when even his eyes which hold his emotions, can't show me. He grins a bit more than takes a finger and pokes my stomach, it gives a light glow. "Six years and that dragon blood is still in there, barely, but it's there." Hiccup says.

I stand silently and stare at his finger poking me, he removes his finger and puts a hand under my chin, he lifts my head up gently and looks at my eyes, I try to avoid his eye contact, but it's impossible. "What's wrong Belle?" Hiccup asks me. I swallow a bit, "Absolutely nothing!" I say and smile a (What I hope is) happy grin. Hiccup frowns, the corners of his eyes turn down a bit. He always looks so, disappointed, when I fake my emotions. It's his way of guilt tripping me. "Truth?" He asks, "Truth. While you were, unconscious, I blew air into your lungs to keep you from dying in my arms. But, I was so out of the sorts, that after blowing air into your lungs, I kissed you. I know, it was just, I needed it. I didn't know if you were even going to live! I had to help you, I just, I wanted to do that, I needed to do that." I explain, almost breaking into tears as I mention the kiss. Hiccup blinks and stares with a blank expression, "Oh. I guess that's okay, just, just don't tell anyone. I don't want Astrid jealous or Rye mad at you." He says meekly.

I look at him fiercely and ball up a hand, "I didn't want to tell you!" I say a little too loud. He glances at my hands, "Sorry, you just looked so, anxious. You feel better getting it off your chest, don't you?" He calms me. I relax my hands and walk over towards the bed, I throw myself down on it, my back getting a little pain from the impact of the wooden bed. "It did feel good." I mumble, "You're tired." He says, "I had to take care of you..." I say as I adjust my head against the pillow, Hiccup lays down beside me, "I have been sleeping for a long while, but you nap. You deserve it, I might doze for a bit." He says as he moves up against me a little more. I feel an arm around my neck, I already start drifting off.

I sit up panting, my arms are shaking. Hiccup jerks himself up in a panic. "What's wrong?!" He asks me, I take a deep breath, I seem to have kicked the blanket off in my sleep. I put a hand on my stomach, "I-I had a very bad dream." I say staring at the far wall in a panic. I shake and try to control my panting. Hiccup puts a hand on my back, I tense forcing my chest and stomach out, he removes his hand a pit then puts against my back again gently. "What happened in the dream?" He asks as he scans over my position and breathing. I take a deep breath and let it out. "I'm so glad it's not real." I look at Hiccup sort of. "I was having a baby, and as I had just given birth and the midwife was just picking the baby up, she declared it was dead. Stillborn." I explain my dream, Hiccup looks at my face, a little relieved, "That doesn't sound like a terrible nightmare, not a very nice dream though. What made you so upset? Besides the fact that you had lost a baby." He asks me, my eyes glaze over with tears, "You were holding the stillborn baby boy, and the midwife was checking to make sure I was all right. And then she looked at me and said, 'There is nothing I can do for your baby. And you can't have anymore children. This was your first, and last baby.' And then you broke down Hiccup. I was upset, but you just fell over, you were already on your knees, you just fell over, and held the stillborn baby and cried. And I cried some to, and then you screamed. And I woke up, no more of that scary vivid dream..." I finish up. Hiccup puts his arms around m and kisses my forehead. "That is something I would do, give an ear piercing scream if I found out my little sister had lost her first child, then find out she can't have anymore." He says. I sniffle, "What if it wasn't a dream, what if it was a vision like Gothi has sometimes?"

Hiccup shakes his head a bit, "No. I will pray to Odin for a week straight just to make sure that isn't true. You will not lose your first child, and you will be able to have lots of children some day." He states in a determined way. "I hope." I whisper quietly.

* * *

So I hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D I'll have another one up after I write the next bit. I want to thank my followers and readers, you are what make me force myself to write more, even when i have some writers block. I have been trying to place my "Dream Scene" in where Isabella has a nightmare, there just wasn't an opportunity until now. I hope you guys enjoyed that bit, you'll just have to see whether or not Belle's nightmare was a true nightmare, or a vision of her distant future. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

I let my last trembles finish out before I stand. Hiccup watches me walk to the window, "It's getting close to supper. I'll go out to the Great Hall and get some supper and bring it back." I say, Hiccup moves his head a bit with a faked pout on his lips, "You aren't going to cook me my first meal since consciousness?" He asks me in a pathetic way, "No, you are going to eat cruddy food like everyone else and be glad you aren't in Valhalla." I say and stick out my tongue. I grab a leather string and pull my hair into a messy bun so it's out of the way. "Belle," Hiccup says as I reach for the door, I turn back toward him, "Just drop the food with Asvor and go spend some time with Rye and dad, you deserve it." I smile my thanks then open the door a crack, I look back at Hiccup again and say, "Asvor is out doing some other work. But Terri, her assistant, is here." Hiccup nods and I close the door behind me as I walk out. It does feel kinda good to go do stuff on my own, but I feel a little pain from leaving Hiccup by himself in that room.

I walk through the village until I reach the Hall, I open the door and head for the food. Dad signals me to stop, someone hands me a mug full of what I hope is not mead. Dad steps up onto a platform, the crowd of people dining turn to look at him. "My daughter, come here." he says and beckons to me. I step up next to him. Dad puts an arm around my shoulders, "Even though you are my daughter, you saved the future chief. In tradition, saving the chief or future chief means you are a ready warrior. In reward, we will give you the traditional gift of permission to the Mead Hall for tonight only, to receive a special drink made with the tears of Valkyrie's, and cooked by Thor's lightning. Cheers to Isabella for saving Hiccup, ISABELLA!" He booms, the entire crowd raises their mugs on my behalf, "ISABELLA!" They all cry. I take a small sip of my drink, "Thank you. I need to drop some food off at the healer's house for Hiccup first, but I will be at the Mead Hall soon!" I reply to everyone's cheering. "I'll drop it off for ya, go take Rye and go to the Mead Hall with the other elders." Astrid says from a nearby table, "Uh, thanks. Just drop it off with Terri, she will deliver it to Hiccup." I say as Rye starts dragging me off. She nods and grins at me. "How are you?" Rye says to me with a wink. "Fine, now release my arm. I don't need to be dragged to the Mead Hall." I say jokingly. Rye laughs and drops my arm, we walk up to the Mead Hall and open the doors.

Inside the elders are already working on their first mugfulls. They all give some more cheers to me. I follow Rye up to one of the barrel workers, they make the Mead and this special drink I'm supposed to be given. The large man smiles and fills a mug up from a clean and barely used barrel in the corner. He hands it to me with a chuckle, I look at the contents in the mug. It's kind of clearish? I walk over to a table and sit down, Rye follows and seats himself beside my closely. I take a slow sip, wait, no, it couldn't be!b It is! They're drink made by Valkyrie tears and cooked by Thor, is, sparkling water! It must be hard for them to make, It has a faint berry sort of taste. "How is it?" Rye asks me. I take another swig of the actual decent tasting drink, "Magnifique!" I say with a smile and take another sip. "Magni-, what language is that?" he asks me. I realize what I've just done, I've just spoken a foreign, and modern language in front of a viking! I'm a viking, but it doesn't matter. How could I be so careless! Rye looks at me in a very serious way. "What language, was that?" He asks me again. I take a deep breath and place my mug on the table. "French." I say to him, He looks a little puzzled. "What?" he says in a confused way. I say a bit more clearly, "That is the language, French." Rye squints a bit, "Why are you speaking French?" He asks me,

"Because of where I'm from,"

"Where are you from?"

"The future."

"Future? Wait, how many years into the future?"

"Nine hundred and some, I've lost count."

"Oh. I want to believe you, I've seen some odd things. A pretty girl from the future is nothing." he kisses my forehead. "Can you teach me some of this French?"

"No, It could mess up the future. It would be so, wrong, if I did. Vikings speaking French, not good." I say, we have straddled the bench now. With only a few drunken men left, Rye grabs my waist and pulls me a little closer, his lips quickly meet mine for a kiss. We kiss passionately he pulls his lips back and licks his lips, "That drink IS good!" he says. I laugh then place my hands on the back of his head, my fingers move through his hair. He moves his head down and kisses me again. I move my legs up and swing them around Rye's waist, pulling us a little closer. He adjusts his lips. He slides his hands down a bit and puts them on my hips, under my shirt. He rubs his hands over my hips while I run my fingers through his hair. Kissing each other all the while.

I finish my drink, a few people linger about. The door opens while I'm kissing Rye, "Thought I would find you in here. Enjoy that drink?" A voice that could only be from one person says, I turn to see dad standing in the doorway. Rye and I pull away from each other a bit blushing as we scramble to stand up. "H-hi dad." I say as I bite my lower lip. "Hi Belle, I wanted to tell you that if you want to stay with Hiccup again tonight you need to go fast. Asvor is going to lock up soon." He says, I nod, "Thanks, goodnight Rye!" I say giving him a peck on the cheek as I start for the door. I stop long enough to give my dad a one armed hug before jogging down to the healer's house.

I slow down and walk up the stairs, I find Hiccup sitting on a newly added chair, another one beside it. "You're back!" Hiccup says as I take a seat to start taking my boots off. "Yup. I was praised for saving you, got a special drink and a night at the Mead Hall." I say as I remember the taste of the sparkling water in my mouth. I lean back in the chair after I kicked off my shoes. Hiccup stares at new for a second, "Your lips are swollen, wait a second, did you and Rye?" He falters as he attempts to ask me the question. "He went to the Mead Hall with me, we had a long kissing session." I say as I remember the motions Rye made. Hiccup snickers a little, "Kissy kissy!" He says, I roll my eye, "Well tomorrow your wife to be can come and kiss you as much as you like. She looked eager when she saw me, like she would bust in here right now if she could." I say, Hiccup smirks, "Typical Astrid," he says. "So what awkward situation did you get yourself into tonight?" He asks me, I feel so tired from my make out session with Rye, and the drink, and the cheers. "French…" I mumble as a reply. Hiccup looks at me in a puzzled way. "Future thing?" He asks, I sit up a bit and look at him, putting my hands on my lap gently. "Yeah, a future language. I said a word in French, and wound up having to tell Rye about the future thing. He took it nicely." I explain, Hiccup nods his head, "Oh, glad he took it nicely. When are you going to tell him about the dragon blood glowing ordeal?" He asks as he glances at my belly for a second. "I didn't vomit or glow, no alcohol in this drink. I'll tell him when I have to. No sooner and no later." I reply. Hiccup stands and stretches, "You look really tired, let's get a bit of sleep. I'll be right here to keep the nightmare's away." Hiccup says and puts a hand on my nervous shoulder. Those dreams were so real, they just can't be.


End file.
